User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Take My Breathe Away!
Part 1. Bench. Kendal. My heart stopped. I need to change... everything... everything I am. I stared at her, blankly. "I need to change-" She interuppted me. "Oh, and you need to take these." She reached in her pocket, taking out a medicine bottle. She put them in my hand and told me to get my clothes from the Drama Departement, then left. I slammed my butt down and read the lable. "Diet pills... Dear Kendal, you're our biggest size. Take these, you will feel nautious and will puke. Take these once a day. Your first apperance is today, 3:30 at Degrassi." I lowered my head. I felt stupid, worthless. "Kendal, you can't take those-" Adam began. "I'm not... I have an idea. Meet me at the apperance." I got a devilish smile. I stood up. "What are you going to do?" Clare asked. "You'll see." I walked away, They're going to get it. Part 2. Apperence. Clare. We were in the front row, waiting for Kendal. The Blonde came up in, brown pirate boots, shiny, silver mini dress, and hair messy. She took a breathe then spoke. "Hello Degrassi!" Everyone screamed. Adam, Eli, and I didn't. "Okay, here is our new performer Kendal singing La La La!" Then, Kendal came out. We knew what the surprise was. She trashed the dress! Her hair was pitch black, black streaks down her face, black and white cheackered tights, white shorts with holes in them, the dress was black and ripped, black pirate boots, and she had stripped gloves with sleeves that were black. The Blondie was furious! "What did you do!?" Kendal smiled. "Being me! I'm not gonna change my ways to become a stuck up pop star! Famous my ASS!" Everyone laughed. The Blonde's face was red. "You little brat! Screw this place!" She left. Adam was laughing, so was Eli, and so was I. 'Part 3. Lockers. Eli.' I opened my locker, trying to get my books. I heard high heels. It was Macie. I sighed. "Hi Macie. Bye Macie." I shut my locker. She giggled. "Um.. Your girlfriend is kissing Fitz right now, but whatever-" I grabbed her hand. "What!?" She looked down. "I saw her kissing Fitz. Looked like she was having fun." I looked at her. "At her locker." I ran, this can't be true, not Clare. 'Part 4. Clare's Locker. Clare.' "Fitz! I don't like you! I love Eli!" He held my arms down, hurting them in the process. He smiled, kissing my neck. "Your a tease!" He put a finger against my stomach, making me suck in. "Fitz STOP! PLEASE!" He kissed the front of my neck, making me scream. "FITZ! STOP! HELP!" He cupped my mouth shut, tieing my arms. I heard foot steps. "GET OFF OF HER!" He looked over, Eli. Tears poured out. "Sorry guy, Get in line." He hit Fitz in the mouth, knocking him back. I slid down the locker, regaining my strenght back. Tears falling. I hugged Eli. "He tried to hurt me, Eli." I cried. He held me. "F**k him, lets go." He took me by the hand and smiled. "Let's go have some fun." I smiled. Category:Blog posts